Semiconductors are widely used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios and televisions. Such integrated circuits typically use multiple transistors fabricated in single crystal silicon. Semiconductor devices are being scaled down in dimension to increase device performance and device density.
Shallow trench isolation is a technique used to reduce isolation width while maintaining the necessary electrical isolation between adjacent active devices. Shallow trench isolation (STI) is being used with integrated circuits in the 0.25 micrometers and below range to achieve necessary performance and design rules. Current STI processes primarily use silicon oxide to fill the shallow trenches and isolate devices.